


Day 10 – Pattern

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Eames' attire might be bait.





	Day 10 – Pattern

Eames wasn't really a wanker waltzing through work. Wasn't clueless in terms of fashion. He only displayed this persona because it put everyone at ease. Especially one tightly wound point man, who'd been too cocky from the start. "I didn't know paisley went with stripes, Mr. Eames." Today? Mission accomplished.


End file.
